


Black Eyes & Red Leather - Part 11

by Winchester_with_Wings



Series: Black Eyes & Red Leather - Flash/SPN Crossover [11]
Category: DCU, Supernatural, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Crossover, DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Demon, Demon possession, Do Not Translate, F/M, Flash/Supernatural, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, OFC - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut, demon!reader, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: Request by @none-of-this-makes-any-sense : Okay so could you do a crossover where the reader is Barry’s gf who is really shy but then gets possessed by a demon… [I have redacted the rest of the request cuz of spoilers hehe]Barry Allen's girlfriend (aka you) gets possessed by a demon and must look to the Winchester Brothers for help.Part 11: The Winchester Brothers reveal to Team Flash what is wrong with you and how to expel Roxanne and end this all!





	Black Eyes & Red Leather - Part 11

**Author's Note:**

> Barry’s POV! This is the finale! Afterwards, I will post an epilogue but here we are! The climax!!

“Is anyone else even slightly concerned about the fact that these Feds knew we were here?” Iris questions as everyone makes their way to the S.T.A.R. Labs lobby from the cortex.

Cisco had instructed the federal agents to meet them at the public lobby doors which had been closed to the public for more than a year.

“Well maybe they were able to ping someone’s cell phone. I mean, we’re all here on a regular basis…” Caitlin suggests.

“Just everyone play it cool,” Cisco mutters under his breath, sounding more than a little paranoid. He unlocks the doors and everyone gives the two F.B.I. agents a once over look as they step inside. Cisco and Barry were not oblivious to the way Iris and Caitlin seem to look them over a little more than necessary. The insecurities in Barry couldn’t help but notice that these men were tall, well-built, and more than likely very familiar with attracting swooning women.

“So what was this about again?” Harry starts the questions, leveling them with his smart and stubborn stare. Being from Earth 2 and having the face of Dr. Harrison Wells, the murderer, had put up his defenses right away.

The men flash their badges once more and Cisco snatches one of them to inspect it for authenticity. Team Flash isn’t about to let just anyone into their base of operations. Introductions are passed around.

“Do any of you happen to know Y/N L/N?” The man with shorter hair asks. The other looks around the abandoned lobby.

“Yeah, she’s my girlfriend. Why do you ask?” Barry steps forward.

“What are you guys doing here?” The tallest one asks, disregarding Barry’s response.

“I inherited the building. Again…why are you asking about Y/N?” Barry crosses his arms over his chest, defensive…as if the team hadn’t just been speculating about Y/N only moments ago.

“We’re investigating a series of crimes that started in Nebraska and New York and we just want to know if she has any useful information for us. Is she here?”

“Well, Agent Cobain,” Caitlin starts.

“Please call me Sam,” he interjects. He flashes a charming smile and Cait definitely starts blushing.

“Sam…she’s actually at work right now but maybe we can help you? We’re all close friends and Barry actually works at CCPD too.”

“Sure, and is there any way we could possibly get a tour, Mr. Allen? I remember reading about this place before and after the accident,” Sam asks and his partner rolls his eyes.

Barry agrees to a bare minimum tour, sending Harry off to the Cortex to lock away the flash suit and anything else that could give them away.

“Have you noticed anything strange about Y/N?” Agent Grohl asks. “Did she happen to mention anything out of the ordinary on her recent trips out of town?”

“Well…she did go there to investigate a strange police matter…” Barry starts.

“Has she been acting…unusual since her return?” Sam repeats.

“Look,” Cisco interjects, “I don’t know if you’ve heard of Central City, but we’re not strangers to unusual stuff. Everyone’s a little unusual. She’s not a metahuman, if that’s what you’re implying.” Barry appreciates his friends dedication to protecting Y/N, even if something is wrong.

“Well look, ComicCon,” Agent Grohl starts in on Cisco, staring him down and taking note of his superhero shirt. “This isn’t some science fair experiment gone wrong. Something has happened to your friend.”

Iris forgoes any act of surprise and looks at the agents. Everyone is now standing just outside of the cortex. “Let’s say we know something is wrong. Do you know exactly what it is…?”

“Dean,” Agent Grohl finishes her question with his introduction. Sam and Dean exchange glances. Sam takes a deep breath and his brow furrows into a look of compassion.

“We realize this may sound crazy… but we believe Y/N Y/L/N is possessed,” Sam offers.

“By what?” Caitlin asks curiously and obviously suspending her disbelief. They’d likely say a metahuman and then everyone would be on the same page.

“A demon,” Dean answers curtly. Cisco snorts.

“No freaking way,” he smirks and starts walking into the Cortex; everyone follows him. Sam and Dean look around the room and seem impressed by the tech and their own investigation notes on the walls.

“Are you crazy? Demons don’t exist,” Barry argues. But then Caitlin catches Barry’s eyes and squints.

“Barry…” she murmurs. “Ra’s al Ghul? Vandal Savage? Damien Darhk?”

“Well that definitely sounds like a real Legion of Doom,” Dean snarks.

“Not exactly…” Cisco rolls his eyes and smirks like he’s just told an inside joke.

“The–uh–The Flash and The Green Arrow have had their share of villains that claimed mystical powers…” Iris explains for the benefit of the FBI agents.

“Okay, so maybe it’s possible but how can we be sure?” Barry admits.

“What makes the FBI even qualified to deal with this situation?” Harry tosses in his speculation.

“How about the next time you have dinner with your girlfriend,” Dean offers Barry a silver flask, “splash here with a little of this. Then you’ll know.” Barry opens the flask and sniffs it.

“Or…” Sam glares at his partner, disapproving of his technique. “You can just say…Christo. If she flinches then you’ll know.”

“And then what do we do? I don’t know if we can wait much longer to find out.”

“You don’t have to do anything. We’ll take care of it.”

 

* * *

 

It doesn’t sit well with Barry, tricking Y/N. He doesn’t want to do it, but the entire team convinced him that afternoon that something was definitely wrong and steps had to be taken.

Caitlin analyzed the contents of the flask during the discussion.

“It’s just water,” she’d explained while Cisco had a field day looking up signs of demon possession. By the end of that research, he’d convinced himself that several people he knew were possessed, including his second grade teacher.

“It’s Holy Water,” Sam explains. By now, everyone has been informed that they’re obviously not FBI and they’re actually monster hunting brothers.

“This all sounds so crazy,” Caitlin comments as Dean offers up a drawing.

“Any crazier that a city with a superhero?” Dean smirks, winking at Caitlin. The Winchester brothers still don’t know exactly who they’re talking to, or just how right they are.

“It’s a sigil. A Demon Trap. The second she walks into it, she won’t be able to leave it. Won’t hurt her,” Sam reassures them all. “You guys don’t exactly have a rug to cover up the drawing so we’ll have to get creative.” Sam looks around the room for solutions but Barry takes the drawing from Caitlin.

“I’ll take care of it. Won’t be a problem,” Barry shrugs.

“She’s going to be strong. And clever,” Dean warns him.

“Well I’m stronger than I look,” Barry replies. “Once she’s trapped, then what happens?”

“Exorcism,” the brothers say together.

Iris comes up with the idea to lure her in by ordering take out and having dinner at S.T.A.R. Labs and then going out for drinks later. It’s a routine gathering that shouldn’t seem suspicious. Y/N agrees to it over the phone without protest or suspicion. Before Y/N arrives, Barry mixes some of the water into her usual tumbler.

Sam and Dean leave the Cortex, choosing to take cover in one of the rooms off to the side.

When Y/N arrives, Iris and Harry are unloading the take out and distributing the orders.

“Hey Baby,” Y/N greets Barry. She kisses him and prolongs it with her hand clasped on the back of his neck. “I thought about you a lot today,” she whispers near his ear. It feels like her tongue darts out to tease his earlobe and Barry flinches.

“Sorry, it just tickled,” Barry half-smiled. “Here.” Barry offers her the water but she doesn’t drink it right away.

“You know what I’d love…? To take you home, finish off a bottle of tequila and a box of chocolates, and then fuck in the shower,” Y/N speaks under her breath and close to Barry so that no one else overhears. Barry’s cock betrays him by reacting but he pushes that arousal off.

“Babe, you know I can’t get drunk.” Well isn’t that a red flag, Barry thinks to himself. She knew better. She plays it off and just kisses him quickly before greeting everyone else. They’re all watching her…eyeballing the drink in her hand.

Everyone exchanges pleasantries and discuss their days. Y/N seems to be acting normal…although Barry can’t help checking her out. He loves how she’s dressed and there’s an air of confidence around her.

He’s starting to wonder if everyone has been wrong and Y/N has simply made some personal changes…

But then she takes a sip of her water…

Hissssss!

“Ahhh! What the fuck!” Y/N lurches out of her chair, shooting the piece of furniture far behind her and across the room.

Everyone jumps out of their chair in alarm. Barry’s heart falls to the pit of his stomach, weighed heavily with guilt and devastation.

The smell of smoke is in the air and appears to be coming from Y/N’s mouth. She’s crouching and has spilled the water on the ground.

“Y/N? Are you okay?” Harry feigns ignorance as the person closest to her. Before looking up, she reaches out and touches a few drops of the water. The liquid sizzles on her skin. “Christo,” he dares to speak. As promised, she flinches.

“Oh…I think you know the answer to that.” Y/N’s gaze rises from the floor. Everyone takes a step back.

Her eyes are pitch black. She raises a hand.

Harry suddenly tenses, gasping as if his throat is constricted.

“Whoa! Hey! What are you doing?!” Cisco shouts. “She’s force-choking him! Like Darth Vader! Let him go!”

“Y/N, stop!” Barry steps in-between her and Harry and holds up his hands in defense. Her invisible chokehold doesn’t relent.

“Y/N’s not here at the moment,” she sneers, her voice overlapped by another. Cisco takes a step towards her. She waves her other hand and Cisco flies across the room; Caitlin cries out and runs to his aid. “Not another step!” Her voice is normal again.

With her eyes trained on Cisco, Barry seizes the moment. Lightning encircles Y/N, sweeps around her and under her. She stumbles and her hold on Harry is lost. When Barry is back at Harry’s side, Y/N is standing within a Devil’s Trap.

She looks around her and curses under her breath, shaking her head.

“What’s going on? What’s happened to you?” Iris asks, trying to control the situation.

“Bitch, you know exactly what happened.” She rolls her eyes and smirks at Iris. “Who told you? Fucking Winchesters, huh?” Rather than giving her the satisfaction, Barry sighs.

“I should’ve known something was wrong.”

“Yeah…Duh! You think little ol’ Y/N can rock your world in the sack like that? No. But I did you two a favor, huh?” Barry can’t maintain eye contact for a moment.

“What have you done with Y/N?” Caitlin asks, her voice quivering.

“She’s still in here. Her personality still shines through, doesn’t it? I know her every secret…granted there aren’t many…” Y/N shrugs. Sam and Dean enter the room. Barry notices that Dean is eyeing him warily. They’d seen him draw the trap. Y/N notices the exchange of looks. “Oops, secret’s out Barry. Now two more people know you’re the Flash. Way to go,” she snarks. Barry grimaces. He’s getting tired of the demon’s attitude and her dead black eyes.

“So which demon are we dealing with?” Dean asks. He brandishes a serrated knife with etchings in the blade.

“What are you doing with that?” Barry asks, panicking. Y/N struts to the very edge of the Demon Trap. She stops when Dean holds the blade to her throat.

“No!” Barry stands between them in half a second, pushing Dean backwards. The hunter looks both confused and frustrated at the interference.

Y/N peeks over Barry’s shoulder. “The Flash isn’t going to let you use that witchy demon knife on me. You’d kill us both,” she giggles. “I like to go by Roxanne nowadays,” Y/N trains her eyes on Dean and Sam. She’s flirting with them, even putting away the black eyes. “Are you a fan of my work?”

“You could say that,” Dean comments. “Crowley’s been looking for you too.”

“Oh? Are you his errand boys?” Dean’s smirk disappears. He gestures to Sam.

“Exorcizamus, te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanic potestas…”

“Oh fuck. Come on boys, there’s gotta be a way around this…” Barry can finally hear a hint of fear in her voice. He starts to back away from her. She tries to take a step forward but can’t leave the Devil’s Trap. “Y/N and I are really good together! Let us show you a good time,” she offers, starting to unbutton her blouse. She rolls her head from side to side though like she’s in pain and trying to fix a crick in her neck.

“Hurry up,” Barry whispers. Sam continues the exorcism, reciting from memory.

“Barry, you’re not going to let them do this to me, are you? We’ve had fun!” He voice shakes and her face twists with agony. “I…I love you!”

She starts to plead but when she gets no reaction from him, she grimaces.

“Fine,” she barks; her eyes are black again. “I’ll leave but I can’t make any promises about Y/N.” Barry freezes and his eyes go wide. “For all you know, she’s got some fatal wounds and I’m the only thing keeping her alive. You sure you wanna risk that Barry?”

“Barry, don’t listen to her. Demons lie to get what they want,” Dean cautions.

“Are you sure though? How can you be sure?” Barry asks as Y/N’s body starts to shake and fall to her knees. Her head falls back.

“Just have to trust us!” he shouts over Y/N’s screams.

“Ut ecclesiam tuam secus, tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos!” Sam finishes and a dark cloud of smoke expels from Y/N’s mouth. She crumbles to the floor just as the demon smoke spirals downward to the floor and disappears.

When Dean gives the all clear, Barry rushes into the Devil’s Trap to cradle Y/N’s limp form. She appears to be breathing. In the background, he hears Sam explain to Iris and Caitlin that the demon was sent back to Hell.

“Y/N? Y/N, baby, please…wake up…please answer me…open your eyes, sweetheart,” Barry pleads, brushing her hair away from her face. She doesn’t appear to be injured.

Caitlin is standing by, ready to check on her as well. Iris is beside Harry and Cisco, covering her mouth and holding back tears. Cisco’s hands are tangled in his hair and Harry is frozen like a statue, a bruise on his throat is already developing.

Barry wraps his arms around Y/N, holding her close and rocking her back and forth.

“Please, baby, it’s me, come back to me,” he whispers, tears falling from his eyes and landing on her cheeks.

She stirs suddenly, gasping for breath as if she’d been held under water.

“Barry? Barry?” she gasps. “Where is she? Where’s Roxanne? We can’t let her get away!” she speaks frantically. Barry grabs one of her hands to stop her flailing.

“I’m right here. Right here. We’re all here for you. And she’s gone. Roxanne is gone.”

“Roxy’s gone?” she repeats.

“Yes, she’s gone.”

The entire room breathes a sigh of relief.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Epilogue coming soon!


End file.
